


I'll Guard You With My Life

by ovalier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalier/pseuds/ovalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a new bodyguard from Half-Blood Security Agency and one day he got a job.<br/>He was hired to protect an ambassador's son. Nico di Angelo</p><p>Have any request? Send it on my Tumblr; ovalier.tumblr.com.<br/>Love you all!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingburu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingburu/gifts).



> I'll update this soon. It's my first Fanfic so I'm nervous. Not meant to be chaptered but I got carried away... Enjoy!!!

Jason stood there in silence as he watch his boss, Annabeth laughing with her secretary, Reyna. The brown teak desk was cluttered with files and papers yet Annabeth felt no need to clean them up. (Of course Reyna would do that for her later, using her body as Annabeth and her have one of those ‘private meetings’ together.)

They don’t need to cover it up, he knew they were banging each other. It’s no secret.

The Half Blood Security Agency has just assigned him as a personal bodyguard to a very important figure of Olympia son. He was very excited as he was a new guy and already he’d gotten a high profile case. 

 

All those years training at SPQR Academy really paid off. Honestly, he was too excited and nervous at the same time that he can’t stop tapping his torso with his fingers and wipe off that smug grin on his face.

"Sorry." The blonde boss put on her poker face. She searched her tables for files and once she found them she glance at Jason as if she can’t believe the newbie got this job. She can’t object since it was a personal request from the management. She cleared her throat and inspect Jason one more time. She was silently asking why does god make Jason so lucky. Was it his credentials? His good looks? His amazingly build body? Or was it the fact that he’s the mayor’s son?

The boy claimed himself to be an orphan but Annabeth had taken the liberty of pulling some strings on his orphanage documents. It was stated that Jason was non other than the illegitimate son of Mayor Zeus and some hot 80’ celeb. No wonder he was an orphan. Lady Hera will not be pleased.

"As it seems Jason, you just got lucky." The smile on his face widened. Annabeth felt that irritating need to slap him in the face." Reyna, give him the documents." The secretary pushed her glasses inwards with her finger like some hot nerd and walked towards Jason. She walked like Rihanna and Annabeth couldn't help but to check hem out. Reyna gave him a stack of papers.

Jason looked at the top left hand side of the paper. There was the picture of a ghostly white boy with beautiful onyx black eyes. His messy black hair nearly reached his clavicle and the boy had a grin plastered on his face. Jason find him kind of cute.

" I'm pretty sure you recognised this client of yours." Jason nodded. "If we hear one complaint, you’ll be drag out of the job, literally. Got it?" Jason was determined not to fail. Not just because Annabeth is scary and she could man handle him, it was because he had a tugging sensation in his heart. Something tells him that this rich emo kid would mean the world to him. He looked down at the picture once more and took a deep breath. This is his first client,

Nico Di Angelo, Ambassador Hades’s son.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

He arrived at the mansion of the ambassador that afternoon carrying nothing but a luggage full of clothing. He decided to wear his favourite purple T-shirt and blue jeans. Jason felt no need to wear anything formal since he was not yet on a job.

He stood in front an enormous silver painted doors. The mansion itself looked like a replica of Lex Luthor’s mansion. He rang the door bell and he could hear the sound of a laughing ghost.

"I'm coming!" A girl’s voice shouted from inside. "Dad change the doorbell please or you’ll scare away our guests every time they ring the doorbell."

The large door opened to a girl with olive coloured skin and cinnamon brown hair. Her golden eyes glistened with nothing but sheer kindness.

"Hey I'm Jason Grace from Half-Blood Security."

"Oh you're big brother's new bodyguard!! Come in." Jason followed the girl pass the courtyard. They pass through another set of large silver doors.

Jason lost his breathe when he saw the inside of the mansion. Never in a million years would he imagine being able to live in such places.

On the couch not far from the door sat the person he wanted to meet. His new boss. He had his arms cross. The boy take one look at Jason. He looked at him as if he was was late.

"So you're the new guy dad had employed." His tone was cynical. The boy had that mask as if he hated everything. The perfect emo face.

"Let me show your room." The girl offered. Jason was about to oblige when the fourteen years old stood.

"No need Hazel. I'll show him myself." He smiled at his sister. Jason blushed. It was the cutest smile he had ever seen. The smile faltered and that emo face returned as he inspect Jason from head to toe. He signalled for Jason to follow and Jason happily trot along. Along the way, the young master grumbled something about the servants decided to take a vacation today of all days.

"Let me get this straight. "The boy's tone was fierce as they walk up the stairs. "Don't touch me unless necessary, don't meddle in my personal life and don't even think of entering my room unless required to." Jason opened his mouth but decided it was best to keep them shut. He had no idea the boy has such huge personal space requirement. This is going to make his job a lot harder especially if he wanted to get to know him better.

They pass through a pair of black doors with skeleton drawings and stopped in front of a large yellow door next to them.

"This is your room. Enjoy." The young master turned and paused mid turn. "Oh yeah, I'm going to a party at my friend's house this evening. Dad says you're driving me. Be ready around 6." Jason watched as his young master walked downstairs. 

His... That boy is all his.

Jason entered the room and charged the bed first hand.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

He can't help but look at his Young Master shifting nervously at his side. The boy looked charming in his black T-shirt and black slacks. He looked simply dazzling. Jason's heart skipped a beat when he saw Nico walked out of this room. He looked simple compared to everyone else in the room. He kept on staring at his feet while Jason admire the boy's nervousness.

"Hey Nico!!!" A boy shouted. He have sea green eyes and stunning black hair. Something about the boy made Nico's face lights up. The boy made his way from his crowd of friends and ran towards them with a smile on his face, waving.

"Percy." The young master whispered. The way he said his name was as if the boy was something precious to him.

Percy was taller than Jason by a few centimetres. He rubbed his chin and inspect Jason as if evaluating him.

What is it with rich kids and bodyguards?

"So this is your new boy toy?" Percy gave Nico a grin. 

"He's not my boy toy." He snapped.

Percy put an arm around Nico and whispered something in his ear. "Come on Neeks and join the fun. Don't keep on standing in the shadows." Percy dragged Nico in his arms.

"I'm borrowing him. Don't worry I'll return him before his curfew." Jason clenched his fist. 

He watched as Nico walked away in the arms of that Casanova, smiling and laughing. 

Why can't he smile for me?

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

The car ride was silent. Nico had that poker face again. He was smiling sheepishly when Percy waved him good bye not long ago.

"So you liked him don't you?" Jason tried to break the ice. Nico leered at him. 

"What did I tell you about my personal life?" Jason was taken aback. The Young Master sighed. "If I do, what difference does it make? I'm an ambassador's son. I have my father's reputation to uphold. Me being queer... That would raised a lot of attention. Plus..."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"He straight as a wooden plank." Nico's eyes started tearing up. Jason could tell he was holding back his tears. Jason never knew being a rich kid is not as fun as it would be. He always thought they had it easy being loaded and could spring into any classy places they want. Jason never for once thought that they're not as free as they seem.

He felt the need to kiss the boy but it would breach all the rules. Annabeth wouldn't drag him back to HQ. She would drag him straight to hell.

He caught sight of something else that might cheer the boy up. 

McDonald's

He went straight for the drive through and ordered a Big Mac set for Nico and some Nuggets for himself.

"Those nuggets can fill you up Grace?" Nico sneered. Then something struck him.

Nico called him Grace.

He can't help but smile. "He payed the lady that was trying hard to woo him.

"Well, well, Grace is a ladiesman..." Nico teased monotonously. Jason ignored and handed him the paper bag filled with Big Mac. The boy smiled as he inspect the insides of the bag.

He finally smiled for me. Even if it is because of a Big Mac.

Jason decided to bring him somewhere else. Eventhough Jason had just met Nico, he knew that those smile of his were rare and precious. He wanted more of them. He drove the car while the Young Master munch his burger happily.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Somewhere beautiful." Jason smiled.

They arrived at an edge of a cliff, facing the entire city of Olympia from high up. They sat in the car like a pair of lovers. The boy must be so innocent because he didn't seem to notice how this place is a famous lover's make out spot. Jason watched as his young master's eyes widened in fascination. Something caught his eye. Pieces of bread crumbs were stuck on Nico's soft cheeks. He raised his hand and wiped those crumbs off.

A startled Nico slapped his hands off and back himself closer to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico growled.

"There were breadcrumbs on your cheek. I thought I could help wipe them off." Nico relaxed and resumed his seat.

"Umm, thanks." He blushed.

Jason realised how this guy have a serious social problem. Jason wanted to know why.

"Do you have problems with me?" The tension rises in the air.

"No. What makes you think that?" Jason scratched the back of his neck. "I don't have problem with you personally. It's just people in general tends to break my heart. They tend to treat me horribly. Even those who are xlose to me tend to leave me. Like my sister."

Jason had read about Bianca in Nico's documents. She had ran off from the family to enjoy a free life and joined a group of Punk Rock band called Hunters of Artemis.

One day they were in a tour bus heading for another concert. Their bus tumbled off the edge of a cliff. The next thing they knew, her body was sent to their doors.

"I won't do that." Jason promised.

"Don't make empty promises." Nico's voice croaked.

Jason pulled him by the chin. He wanted Nico to understand and the only way to do that is to look him in the eyes and told him so. Jason looked at those watered black onyx eyes with his electryfing blue eyes. The boy was too sad to fight back.

"Get this straight." His tone was kind yet strict. There was a feel of authority in them. "I won't treat you badly, I'll try not to break your heart and I promised you that I WON'T leave you"

The moment made him loose his judgement. He threw the rule book out of the window once he started developing feelings for the boy. He wanted the boy to be happy. He wanted the boy to be his. He pulled him closer. Jason could feel the warmth of Nico's breath mixing with his.

"Percy..." Nico muttered.

Hearing Nico said his crush's name shattered Jason's heart.

"Forget him Nico. " Jason whispered. "For now you have me. Think of me and only me. I'll guard you with my life. I promised you that."

He leaned in closer to his Young Master. "Jason, no please..." 

The fact that Nico pleaded using his first name got him a bit excited. His friend down there had started waking up. Jason knew deep inside this night will go far. Annabeth will be piss. She won't drag him to hell. No, that was too kind. She will torture him and make sure that he survived to taste the most horrible torture she could think off. 

Jason cast that thought and locked them behind his brain. Right now, right here, the boy in front of him was more important.

I want you to be happy. Happy with me.

Jason's lips touches his as they both shared a passionate kiss and Jason lowered Nico's seat.

"I love you."

Little did Jason know. Somebody were taking pictures of them from afar, targeting the ambassador's son.


	2. Are We Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Part three coming soon!!!
> 
> More from the series of Jason and Nico Bodyguard AU

Three days.

That's how long Nico had ignored Jason.

Sure Jason drove him anywhere and fetch him from school but all those while Nico didn't even say a word to him. If he had something to tell him, he would use his sister, Hazel as a medium. Jason couldn't handle it.

Was it all just a fling?

Did he not enjoy that wonderful night they spent together?

Jason was a gentleman. They didn't do it in public inside the car. He drove them home impatiently to get in bed with his young master. They crashed into Jason's room and started stripping each other. Jason still remembered how flustered the boy was. He told Jason that he was still a virgin. Jason couldn't help but kiss him some more. 

His young master had told him before never to touch him but that night Jason heard no complaint.

Even if he did fought Jason, Jason would fight back. He wanted so badly to make the young master happy. He wanted the Young Master to forget the seaweed brain and he wanted to be Nico's first. He wanted Nico to remember him forever and never to forget him.

He remembered how his young master whimpered as he stroked the Young Master's member.

"Jason, no." Nico struggled.

"You say no but this here says something else." Jason snickered.

Nico's breath became heavy as Jason envelope the member in his mouth. 

Nico squirmed .

His eyes widened when he felt it. Jason was at his entrance. His tongue; God is Jason some sort of Angel? His moves were so fluid yet vivid to the touch. He was rough on him yet compassionate. Every single touch brings him pleasure. 

He moaned when Jason fingered his entrance, scissoring his insides. 

Jason remembered how he entered Nico. It was indescribable. Jason slept with many woman but never once he felt so in love with the person he was doing it with. 

He held Nico tightly in hiss embrace and he whispered "Are you okay?" 

Nico gave a silent nod as Jason continued with his rhythm, trusting him passionately and deeply. Jason still remembers how Nico moaned in pleasure and pain when he finally found Nico's sweet spot. He knew he had reached his climax when he felt the sudden urge to blow. His rhythm fastened and the thrust were getting stronger, deeper. Nico whimpers as he finally releases his essence spluttering on both him and Jason. Jason came soon after, releasing everything inside his Young Master.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

That was three days ago.

Nico haven't talk to him since. The Young Master kicked him out of his own room naked until a wandering Hazel shrieked. Nico realised his mistakes and then kicked Jason back into his room as Nico fled into his own room.

Jason hadn't smile since. His appetite suddenly decided to take a trip down 'Mourning Lane'. He would do anything as long as his Young Master would talk to him again. After three days, he doesn't care if Nico didn't reciprocate his feelings. All Jason wanted was at least for him to talk to Jason again. 

It's one thing to have your loved one next to you as a friend and another to have him ignore you for eternity. The later Jason wished he could avoid.

He was waiting outside of Nico's class with Hazel's bodyguard, Frank. Frank stood there silent. He is younger than Jason but the seventeen years old could tell that Frank is a seasoned bodyguard.

Frank was holding a picture in his hands. Jason moved in closer to Frank and he saw a picture of Franks and Hazel having a picnic in the park.

Frank didn't even bother to cover it up. 

"Hazel told me about what happened between you and the Young Master Nico."

Jason could literally feel his face heating up. "He told her huh?"

Frank nodded.

"It's not wrong you know, for us to have a relationship with our client." Jason's eyes could not meet Frank's "I have been in one with Hazel for a year now." Jason looked at the blushing Frank in amazement. "Of course we never had you know...." Frank didn't need to say it. Jason felt the need to drown himself in a pool of molten lava.

"Young Master Nico has problems trusting people. " Frank continued. "He had a crush on that Percy dude since he was young."

"Does everyone know he's queer?" 

Frank brushed his nose. "Well, his entire family does even if he didn't know it. We prefer keeping it that way. He made it obvious though."

Jason peered into the class. He saw Nico seating next to his half-sister Hazel. They were laughing at a joke their teacher Mr. Chiron had just made. He caught Jason's eyes and turned his head to face the teacher again.

"Be patient." Frank advised. "Young Master Nico will talk to you in time." 

Jason sighed.

"Take my word that if he ever hated you, you would have been fired by now"

Jason's shoulders relax. He peered inside one more time, taking a glance of the boy that meant the world to him. Nico caught sight of him again but instead of avoiding his gaze, their orbs interlocked. 

He waved at Jason and Jason's smile returned.

He's okay with me again.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

The school bell rang. Student's were running down the hallway. To think that these teenager were nearly the same age as him was bothering. Jason had grown at SPQR Academy his entire life. His only goal was to become an elite bodyguard. Nico stepped out of his class, Hazel at his side with his hands all over in the air. He was laughing with his sister. That joyous laughter that sounded in between like a squeal and a cat's meow made it sound so cute to Jason's ears.

Nico kissed his sister at the cheek before waving her goodbye. She went with Frank and they were walking down the hallway arm in arms.

Jason envied seeing them so comfortable in their relationship. He wondered when would he and the Young Master be in that situation. Laughing with each other, holding hands, making goo goo eyes and being so open in their relationship.

Who is Jason trying to kid... There is no relationship between them.

They walked down the hallway in silent when, "Hazel have an equestrian club activity today." Nico informed.

Jason's lips begin to for a crooked smile. The Young Master was talking to him again.

"I'm not mad at you." Nico muttered amidst the bustle of running teenagers and cheering girls.

Jason looked at the boy. "I knew you would think that."

Jason felt guilty.

"I need time to think Jason." They stopped in front of the school. Teenagers were running around, chattering like monkeys. "I had a crush on Percy for as long as I could remember Jason."

"Young Master..." Jason wanted to stop him. He doesn't want Nico to explain if he doesn't want to. Nico raised his hand to stop him

"I need to tell you this Grace." Jason clenched his fist. "I love Percy more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for him..."

If it's possible to turn shattered glass to dust, it just did. Hearing him talking about Percy in that tone, that 'I Love You and That Would Never Change' tone is unbearable to Jason's poor heart. The cold air send chills down Jason's spine. He had never felt more like a corpse than his current situation. 

The autumn breeze ruffles through Nico's hair. 

God he's beautiful. Why do you choose that seaweed Jackson? Why not me?

He can't help but to wonder.

He wanted so desperately to kiss Nico right now before he rejected him. He wanted one last chance of tasting that warm gentle touch from his apparent cold skin. To have one last chance of sharing a passionate moment with his true love. The thought quivers him.

"What you did the other day, that got me thinking."

"Sir-" Fuck this formality "Nico, you don't have too say anything. I...I..."

"What I'm actually trying to say Jason is that I think..." 

Before Nico managed to finished his sentence, a black mini van drove straight at them. Jason's instinct kicked in. He tried dragging Nico away when suddenly.

The sound of shots being fired managed to startle the students. A stampede of frightened teenagers occurred instantly. Jason prayed,

Please don't be Nico. Please don't let it be Nico.

The pain kicks in. He knew it was him that had been shot. 

He could hear Nico shouting his name, trying to help him. He could hear Hazel and Frank shouting his name from afar. At least Nico is safe.

His hopes were shattered when he heard Nico screaming. 

It's a kidnapping. I've just taken the bait. They weren't planning of shooting him. They were planning of shooting me.

He heard Hazel ordering Frank to rescue her brother. Jason felt useless. He was down on the ground, bleeding. He can't even move a finger. 

Before he looses conciousness he could hear one last sobbing scream from his Young Master.

"JASON!!!"

He saw Hazel's shoes in front of him and then everything went dark.


	3. I Hope You are Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally meet his father. Nico's situation is updated and Percy is not damn straight.  
> Maybe one or two more chapters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I screw up again. Got carried away. Planned to make this the last chapter but it turned out to have another continuation.

Nico didn’ know what to feel. For starters, he had been kidnapped. Secondly, he just saw Jason got shot in front of his eyes. He dare not hope that Jason is still alive. He doesn’t want to hope. If he does and it’s not true…

_What if he really is dead?_

Nico cast that thought aside. He still remembers the day he first met Jason. He still remembers that smug look on his face. Nico had a crush on Percy for years already. He’d never told him but he figured the seaweed brain can’t even take a hint.

Nico never had the need for a bodyguard. He never liked going anywhere. He prefer to stay at home. Hence there’s Frank; both his and Hazel’s bodyguard. That was until Percy invited Nico to his house party. Normally Nico would decline such offer but this is Percy. The Percy Jackson. He told his dad about his intentions and he thought that his father would just ordered Frank to escort him. Instead, his dad thought it would be a gopd idea for him to have a bodyguard of his own.

Nico didn’t complain. He knew Hazel and Frank have a thin going on and he doesn’t want to get in their way. Hey, he even took pictures of them having a picnic.

His dad had always warned him of the dangers of going to the outside world. Never for once he had thought he would be kidnapped and stored in; he looked around and saw stacks of carboard boxes all piled up behind him, a broom, a pail and a mop.

_A store room? They kidnapped me only to lock me up in a storage room. Clever people…_

The room was dark except for a small shimmer of light that came from under the door in frot of him. He couldn’t move as he was tied up in ropes. He could even feel the sedative they gave him in the mini van didn’t wore off yet.

Although he’d only met Jason for less than a day, he knew he could trust Jason with everything. Somehow, Jason was kind, thoughtful, endearing, and annoying in a way. Maybe it’s a bond that people have with their bodyguard. Nico wonders if that is how Hazel felt with Frank.

Everlasting trust.

He told Hazel sometime ago that he was queer. Instead of thinking he was a monstrosity like how Nico thougt she would react, Hazel had even joked about her liking other girls.

Nico remembered the day Jason appeared for the first time. He saw the blush Jason got plastered on his face when Nico was smilin but Nico just ignored it. Although Nico told him not to touch him, Nico always longed for an emotional embrace. Someone to hold him tight with love and care. Perhaps that’s one of the reason he didn’t complain about the other night. Jason was wonderful towards him. He remembered after showing Jason his room, he rush back downstairs. His heart was beating rapidly. He thought that his heart would ditch him and jump out of his chest. He could imagine his heart saying -Asta La Vista Baby.

He remembered telling Hazel afterwards and she said he migt be the one Nico has been waiting all this years.

The one to make him happy forever.

The door swung open and a lady wearing a brown dress barged in. Her face was regal with youthfulness but her eyes tell the truth. Her cinnamon coloured hair was tied back in a bun shape with chopsticks stickin through them.

"Lady Gaea" he said her name distastefully. "What do you want? Ransom?"

The lady laugh.

"Hades’s son." Her tone was cold."I have no need for your father’s money. I am the richest person in Olympia but alas even some things even money can’t buy"

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I want my son Alcyoneus to take over his job and that can’t be unless he steps down as ambassador. My people had called him. If he does not step down by sunset tommorow, you will burn."

Nico choked. The lady turned as if she was one of those America’s Next Top Model.

"Oh and that bodyguard of yours, I won’t be expecting him to survive the shot. It was how would I put it? Terminal."

The lady laughed evilly as she left the room slamming the door locked behind her.

_Terminal? He’s dead_.

Nico lost hope. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He regretted inoring him for days. If he had just one more chance, he would tell him what he really feels about Jason. They could have spent Jason’s final days happily. Now he’s gone.

"Jason" he muttered as tears flow heavily. "I love you. I really do. I supposed you kept your promise. You guard me with your life. Idiot Grace."

_I love you._

"Jason."

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Jason heard Nico whispering his name. He slowly opened his eye lids. He felt as if someone had glued them shut. He opened them to see a bright and shining light.

_Am I in heaven?_

And then he saw Annabeth’s angry face. She looked like she was ready to rip Jason to pieces.

_I take that back. I’m in hell._

"Awake at last sleepy head." Jason tried sitting, supporting his weight with a push from both his hands. He felt a jolt on his chest and instinctively his hands flew to the front of where his heart is. His memory returns to him in painful flashbacks.

"NICO!!! WHERE IS HE? NICO!!!" Jason was yelling like a mad man.

"Calm down Grace." Reyna pushed him back lying. 

"Personally I would have killed you for letting a client get kidnapped." Anabeth had her arms crossed and he steely grey eyes were regarding him as midnight snack. "But I settle for just glueing your eyelids shut together with glue for now." She wave at the table next to Jason where a small bottle of PVA glue stood cap opened.

"You glued my eyelids?"Jason wondered what else she did.

"Anyway," Annabeth ignored him "the Ambassador wanted to see you along with Young Lady Hazel." A feeling of panic swelled up inside Jason. This is the first time he got a job that turned into the first time he failed a job and now it’s going to be his first time killed on a job (By the client’s father)

That’s a lot of first.

The door swung and a tall pale guy entered with Hazel shadowing him. He looked just like Nico. That thought pained him. He have the same face but older. He is taller, his hair is neatly combed with a ponytail tied, his jawline is more prominent and he wore a black Italian suit with gold coloured tie. Definitely an older version of Nico.

"Leave us please ladies." The tall guy ordered. Annabeth and Reyna didn’t protest. In fact, Annabeth look scared. This is the first time he see Annabeth wearing that mask. Annabeth took one last look at Jason and he could tell she was worried.

Scared and worried. How bad is this ambassador?

"You’re the bodyguard." Jason nodded. This guy had a firm look. He didn’t show any expression which made Jason worries whether or not he is angry at Jason. He moved forward until he was standing next to Jason’s bed. To Jason’s disappointment, he’s too close to Jason’s face.

"I trusted my son to you and this is how you took care of him?" The tall  ambassador slapped him in the face.

"DAD!!!" Hazel screamed.

Jason was shocked. His cheek was pulsating. He could feel it slowly swelling and turning into a large red bump. Jason palmed his aching cheek while his other hand was still on his stabbing chest. He rubbed his cheek hoping that some miracle would enable his touch to heal them.

Jason locked eyes with the ambassador and to his surprise he could see Lord Hades’s eyes watered. 

_He’s crying?_

"I should have never let Nico leave the house. I should never agreed on letting him go to that stupid party. He never leave the house. I thought it would be fine since it’s his first time. He insisted all because of that upstart Percy Jackson."

Jason’s stomach boiled to the max hearing that name. Nico did all this because of that Percy Jackson. He would never get kidnapped if he didn’t have a crush on that guy. Jason made a mental note to punch him the next time he sees the teen.

Hazel put her hands on her father’s shoulders and took him to a chair for a seat. She murmured words of encouragement at her father. Lord Hades hold back his tears, determined not to look weak in front of an underling.

"I’m sorry." His voice croaked. "It’s just I’ve lost their sister once and I…"

"Hey dad." Hazel’s voice was soft. "Don’t you dare think that Nico’s fate would be the same as Bianca" she was being hopeful. Jason watched in silence. How could he be so careless? He should been more on guard. He was too busy wallowing in his own worries. All those years training at SPQR… 

_Annabeth is sooooo going to torture him, medieval style.But most of all, Nico…_

"How could you be so optimistic dear daughter?" His eyes were like shattered glass as they wandered into space. "You’ve heard the phone call…"

Jason’s bell rang. “What phone call?”

"Daddy got a call half an hour ago. They requested daddy to step down as ambassador by sunset today or…"

"Or?" Jason noticed the tension in his voice and leaned backwards against the wall. 

"Or Nico would not see the moon shine tonight."

Jason gasped. Nico is in danger. His body vibrated in alert, anger and desperation.

"Why don’t you just resign?" That came out more like an order and Jason had to make sure he’s in control of his temper. 

How could he?

This is Nico.

"I can’t. " Lord Hades muttered. "The police said Nico is leverage. Surely if I resign, they would have no need to keep him anymore…. alive."

Jason felt an urge to strangle the ambassador and wrangle his neck off.

"What day is today?"

"Tuesday." Hazel informed.It means Nico was kidnapped yesterday. "You were in surgery for the whole night. The doctor said you were lucky the bullet missed your heart."

Jason jumped out of bed. He still can save Nico. He pulled the wires off his body with a quick pull. He felt like one of those heroes who’s going to save the heroine. Jason always liked cheesy movies.

Hazel and her father were stunned until Hazel remembered how to move.

"Jason are you crazy?" She asked. She had panicked in her voice. Lord Hades stood and stopped Hazel in her act.

"Let him be" Lord Hades have that same evil grin Nico have when he saw people plunging to their doom. "I know you’re courting my son." He delivered it straight forward without any warning.

That managed to stop Jason. Jason started heating. His body froze on the spot.

"I’m no idiot. I even know my daughter is going out with that bodyguard of hers." Hazel fanned her face. Hers too was turning into a bright red cherry. "I don’t care if he’s into you or not, he is still my son and that’s all that matters"

Lord Hades had pride in his voice. Lord Hades may act cold and distant but Jason knew one thing for sure; he cared for his children more than anyone Jason knew. More than Jason’s own parents.

"I’ll make you a deal boy. If you managed to save my son I’ll give your relationship a blind eye and you can keep your job."

"And if I fail?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I will burn you like a barbecue chicken but enough for you to survive the same torture for the rest of your life." His eyes flared with anger.

"I’ll do it."

_For Nico’s sake._

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Jason left his room all change into his purple shirt, a black overcoat, his favourite jeans and a pair of runners. He thought he could sneak out if there weren’t a wall consisting of one angry blonde girl standing in his way with her secretary and …

"Percy Jackson" Jason growled.

Percy’s face was concerned but he was trying hard to smile. Jason wasn’t thinking. His anger had reached it’s tipping point. He dash towards the teen and landed a punch in his face before ending it with a knee blow in Percy’s stomach. Percy crouched on the floor holding his stomach.

"Jason no!!!" Annabeth and Reyna held him off. Percy wiped the blood of his lips and gave Jason a guilty look.

"You did this!!! YOU ARE THE REASON ALL OF THIS HAPPENED TO HIM!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Jason managed to break free and was seconds from strangling Percy. He somehow enjoyed the scared mix with startled expression on Percy’s face. That was until Annabeth kneed him to the ground, pinning him.

Jason struggled. When he realised he’s just wasting his energy, he relaxed.

"Relax cousin." Percy looked at him from above. Annabeth released him slowly, worried that he pulled out a knife out of nowhere.

"I’m not your cousin." Jason stood. "We’re not even related."

"Actually you are related." Reyna intervened. Jason looked like a confused puppy. "His father is your father’s brother. Basically you’re cousins."

"Wait did you went through my sealed documents?" Jason asked. "But he’s the Vice Mayor Poseidon’s son. "

"And my dad only have two brothers." Percy grinned.

"Lord Hades?" Jason felt a pang of dread swallowing in his soul. He’s in love with his brother!!

"Guess again my son." A stern voice boomed the corridor. A tall guy with Jason blue eyes walked towards them-pinstriped suit and ashen grey tie. His shaggy black her rested on his shoulder and his beard doesn’t help erase the hobo look.

"Mayor Zeus" Jason gasped.

_Great Nico’s my cousin. That makes a whole lot of difference._

Jason felt an angry surge coursing through his vein. This guy had abandoned him since birth only to appear now of all times. Could his timing be worst?

"You’re my dad?" The mayor nodded.

"This is great I’m in love with my cousin!!!" Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Zeus bellowed in  laughter. “That is completely normal my son. I married Hera and she’s my cousin.”

"She’s not my mother right?"

"No." Jason was glad. She heard how Lady Hera could be a little tough to handle.

Jason didn’t know how to handle all this news. 

-I’m in love with my client.

-My client is in love with another guy.

-My father’s the mayor

-The other guy and my client are my cousins.

-My client is in love with his cousin

-I’m madly in love with my cousin

-I don’t care about the weirdness of this situation

-I love Nico di Angelo

"I’m sure we all love a good family reunion but may I remind you about my son?" Hades crept behind them. He’s even creepy like Nico. That made Jason miss Nico even more…

Zeus and Hades nodded, regarding each other’s presence.

"I know where we have to go." Percy slung his arms on Jason’s shoulders. Jason leered at him but in order to save Nico, he’s willing to cooperate.

"Where?"

"We’re going to a  boy’s house. My boyfriend; Leo Valdez."

_I hope you are save Nico. Wait for me. I’ll be there soon._


	4. You're Mine At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the final chap is here.... Rumble all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So high fever delayed me so sorry guys.... And I don't know whether or not to put an epilogue so please tell me.... If you have any other AU you want me to write about Jasico please tell me here or at my tumblr, ovalier.tumblr.com///
> 
> Love you all

"Let me get this straight. You're not straight?"

 

"Where did you get that idea?" Percy sound offended.

 

"Nico." Percy remained silent.

 

They're in the Argo Campus computer lab. Percy's boyfriend, Leo, was typing at the computer. Sitting next to him is a girl with choppy brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes. They were laughing hysterically. Leo kind of scares Jason. He looked like a mischievous elf who had just to much coffee on the night of christmast eve.

 

Percy had told him if the police can't locate Nico, Leo can. The atmosphere was filled with tension and worries. Jason had recently discovered who his father is and on top of that the guy that he begins to hate is his cousin. To make matters worst the love of his life is also his cousin and the father threatens to kill him if he didn't find his client by sundown.

 

Three more hours. Wait for me Nico.

 

"So umm you know that Nico had a crush on you huh?" Jason was wondering

 

Percy nodded. "I've sort of guess." Jason's gut twisted.

 

"Nico, he is a fine kid. People misunderstood him and he doesn't believe that people could care for him. It's better he thinks that I have no idea about his feelings rather than being rejected and loses hope in love completely." Jason never thought the elder teen could be so wise. He doesn't look like he could handle problem solving of basically-anything. Jason just assumed his head would explode if he does.

 

"Hey man." Percy tapped Jason by the shoulder. "Don't worry about him being your cousin. It doesn't mean you can't love him. " Jason stared at his shuffling foot. He made up his mind that even if Nico is his cousin, he doesn't care. He loves Nico too much now. His feelings begun when he saw Nico in an interview on the TV. He was interviewed with his sister, Hazel. The show was Hera's Gossip. As if the wife of the mayor doesn't have enough gossips about her running around. He was joking with his dorm mates back at SPQR. They already knew Jason was queer but they didn't make a fuss. Hey, if you live in a boarding school there's bound to be a handful of queer kids. One of his dorm mates/senior ask him what type of guy would he like to settle with. When he saw Nico's face on the TV screen he immediately told them, a guy like Nico. Of course they laugh at him because Nico is creepy. But Jason knew, it's those creepy kinds that are actually loyal to their lovers.

 

"I don't care about that." Jason informed. Percy grinned at him in approval.

 

"Hey, Leo how's it going?" Percy yelled as if Leo was a hundref feet away. The boy gave Percy an evil grin that seems more like a crazy person's grin.

 

"Come down long dick." Percy blushed. "Do you know how hard it is to reactivate a cellphone which is so ancient. To think as a rich kid he should at least use an iPhone. Piper here giving me sex advice that I think we could try out later is not helping either." Percy's face steamed out a little more.

 

"Pipes why don't you go and make yourself useful by bringing me more Slushees." Piper mumbled obviously complaining about Leo's slushie addiction and exited the door next to Jason with a smile.

 

Jason knew Nico was pretty particular about spending his money. He did some research about Nico right after he saw Nico in that interview. People might say he's a bit creepy?

Delusional?

Maybe plain lovesick?

Nico would spend his money on McDonalds and a card game called Mythomagic. Jason had tried teaching himself to play the game but it ended with the cards scattering all over the nearly dead Grace. He couldn't even understand the basics of it. That pack that he brought, he still kept it in his pocket right now. It made him feel closer to Nico.

 

Jason honestly didn't expect his first job would be Nico. The Fates must be on his side he supposed. Percy took a seat next to Leo and planted a kiss on Leo's cheek. Leo swatted him like a fly. Pery retaliate by putting his arm around Leo.

 

Seeing them, Jason just wished that if Nico survived through this- No, he will survive- they could be as close as that and wouldn't mind what people think about their PDA.

 

Jason snapped out when he heard a loud ping coming from Leo.

 

"FOUND HIM!!!" He said triumphantly. "You guys are not going to believe this. She's at one of Lady Gaea's Party On Earth Club"

 

Jason rushed towards Leo at pushed him aside sending him spinning to the wall. He looked at the screen and he couldn't believe his eyes.

 

"Lady Gaea. Isn't she like an heiress of some masive fortune?" Percy said.

 

"She is." Jason said."According to this here Nico is at the nearest branch. That's an hour away."

 

"We need to grab Frank first for back up." Percy suggested.

 

We won't make it. That's half an hour ride and going back is another hour and a half. Which leaves us with. Another half an hour to save Nico.

Jason considered goin there alone but with Gaeas's men and bouncer he might not be able to stand a chance. He needs back up. Jason turned towards Percy and gave him a nod. Hey both rushed and grab their jackets. They stormed the door after Jason had thanked Leo and Percy giving his boyfriends a chaste kiss. They nearly hit a grumbling Piper on the way out.

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

Nico's phone vibrated. At first he thought he might be imagining things. He thought his phone had ran out of battery. The old phone dropped off his school jacket and he could see on the small screen an image of a yellow envelope. Nico never followed the currwnt teenagers choices of phone since he never knew how to use them. Heck he rarely use his own. The phone still have a keypad and not a touch screen key pad. It's antique.

Nico shifted his body, willing it to move closer to his phone. The tip of his finger touched his phone and he tried pulling it closer. He pressed the read button and nearly yelped at the message that comes in it.

Leo in the HOUZ!!! Jason and Perce on their way.

Rescue mission on the go!!!

Stay alive dude.

Jason? It can't be... He's dead. Gaea is playing tricks on me. He's dead.

Nico stared at the floor, letting his hair cover his face.

In a couple of hours I'll be dead. And I can see Jason at last.

Nico couldn't help but cry again. The minute he accepted the fact that Jason is dead, he'd been crying. That had been like an hour ago.

Together at last Jason.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Jason didn't expect Annabeth and Reyna to tag along. They were there back at the mansion of the ambassador trying to calm Hazel. When Jason and Percy crash the door, Annabeth went into judo mode again and Judo flipped Jason to the ground. She was still mad about Nico being kidnapped. 

"Where's Frank?" Jason choked. "We found Nico." 

Everybody stood from the couch and Annabeth released Jason as Percy fill them in. 

Frank entered the room after Hazel called for him.

"I'm going to tell dad bout this. That Lady is going to pay." Hazel had that same evil look his brother and father have. Jason never knew Hazel could be so scary when her family's safety is in the question.

"Frank we need you to tag along. We might need back up."

"We're coming with you." Annabeth added. Jason gave them a doubtful look and Annabeth glared at him as if saying 'Question my decision and I'll butcher you and feed you to the wolves.'

Reluctantly Jason agreed. 

"In one condition." Jason said. "I'm driving." Reyna's face turned pale. Frank and Percy didn't understand why. That was until the five of them were in the car. Reyna, Annabeth and Percy sat at the back and Frank sat at the passenger seat.

"We're gonna die!!!"Percy yelled.

"Stop being so melodramatic." Jason shouted as he took a sharp turn down a corner and ignoring the red traffic light.

"He's going to kill us before we reach Nico."Percy wailed.

"You okay Rey darling?" Annabeth asked the green face Reyna. She nodded but the signs are clear. Jason was driving the car like he's driving a god damn Ferrari.

"We're almost there!!!" Jason shouted.

"Provided we don't die in the process." Frank squirmed.

Jason veered into another corner and drifted the car. Everyone went crashing to the walls until the car took a halt in front of a building with purple coloured neon lights covering it. It's like Christmas in the middle of October. 

"Did we die?" Percy lifted his head from beneath Frank's seat.

"We're here." Jason glared at the club in front of him. "Time to bring the party to this run-down club." Jason left the car followed by the others.

They made their way in front of the club. It looked like any other night club you could ever see except for the fact that there's no people. This particular branch had been abandoned due to some safety issues of the area. To think that an abandon night club would be -- abandon-- . A bouncer all buff in black wearing shades stood on guard.

"How are we going to get in unnoticed?" Percy asked.

"Leave that to me boys." Annabeth pushed past Jason and Percy and walked straight towards the bouncer. 

She was talking with the tall guy and was playing with him in a seducing manner.The guy ignored her presence at first. Annabeth slowly stroked the bald head and Reyna gave off a giggle from behind Jason. She walked behind the tall guy and put her arms around his neck and the guy was enjoying the seduction Annabeth giving. Annabeth whispered something in the guys ears and with a swift spin.

Crack.

The guy lies motionless on the ground. All the guys gulped. This is exactly why Jason feared wrath by Annabeth Chase. She's a silent, deadly killer. There's a reason why she became the owner of the Agency at a young age.

She walked back towards them with a wide-eared smile. Her face shine's bright.

"That is why I insist on coming."

They didn't argue. They barged through the door. As they expected Gaea had prepared a line of thugs just in case some idiot decide to oppose her and save Nico. Those idiots apparently are them.

The men she hired were the Half-Blood Agency's sworn enemies. They were the Mortal-Ignorant Agency. A group of buff male adults wearing perfect black tuxedoes and black shades. They all have standard army style hair cut.

What pains Jason the most is seeing the evil woman standing in front of a small wooden door in a classic black jumpsuit. She held in her hand a large bottle that Jason could tell is filled with Gasoline.

"Well, well, the cavalry have arrive." Gaea sounded amused. "Only five of you?"

"Made that seven of us." Leo's voice echoed. He and Piper made a dramatic entrance barging in with baseball bats in their hands. "Lucky number seven." He grinned.

"Unfortunately to fire the child of Hades must fall." The lady twist open the bottle and poured the gasoline on the floor in front of the door. Jason charged without thinking. Panic swelling in his chest. He was pushed back by Gaea's men and landed on the floor. Frank and Percy come to his aid. 

"An oath to keep with a final breath I suppose." She laugh as she lights up a match with her soles. 

"Say good bye to the son of Hades." All hell breaks loose as the match fell from her hands.

Jason punched the first two guards while Frank and Percy covered for him. Percy uppercut the first guy blocking Jason's way and Frank sweep a couple of them to the floor with a leg. Reyna and Annabeth made a perfect pair, mixing a motion of dancing and fighting at the same time. Annabeth did a perfect spin worthy of any ball kicking guards around her in a spin. Once she stopped, she landed in Reyna's arms and gave the guards a disgusting look.

"That you idiots is how we do it in MY agency."

Piper and Leo kept batting the guards at uncomfortable places; heads, guts, groins, anus. Leo and Piper seems to enjoy themselves.

Jason managed to duck most of the guards and came face to face with Gaea herself. She stood in front of the burning door. Jason could hear Nico screaming for help.

"Get out of my way." Jason ordered.

"You have to fight me first and no delaying little pet, your lover is dying."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!"

Jason tried to kick her in the face but it's proven that the old lady is a much better fighter than she lets on. She managed to catch Jason's feet with one hand and twist it hard. Jason twirled and landed on the floor.

Nico. I can't waste my time here.

Jason stood and tried landing a punch at her but again she catch his fist. She was about to spin Jason again when she landed back arch on the floor instead. Annabeth had kicked her in the back with her heels. Never in a million years had Jason felt relieved to see Annabeth in her wrath. Frank was already running with Percy towards Jason. Annabeth stepped on the lady again and she yelped in pain.

"Save your lover Jason. We can handle things here." Annabeth had a smug look and Jason rush towards the door. Behind him annabeth yelped as Gaea grab her foot and pinned Annabeth down to the ground.

The flames were already consuming the doors. The blazing fire made it difficult for Jason to slam the door open. Jason grabbed the nearest object he could find, a metal chair, and threw it towards the door. The door broke open, debris flying. Jason shielded his eyes with his arm.

The figure he saw crouching there looking at him with disbelief from behind the smouldering smoke had never made Jason more glad to see him.

"Nico." His visions blurred. He threw his rational thoughts of the window and jumped through the wall of fire separating them.

Nico foresaw his actions and yelled. "IDIOT GRACE!!!"

Jason landed rolling in front of Nico. He gaze upwards and saw the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. An angel with messy black hair, pale soft skin and onyx eyes. Nico had his hand clamping his mouth still working on believing that Jason is still in front of him-not dead. 

Nico threw himself at Jason.

"I was going to say that I've gotten over Percy. I love you Jason." He whispered in Jason's ear. Jason never felt more happier.

"I've found out that we're cousins." Nico pulled apart and look at him with concern. A look that tells Jason that Nico is worried Jason would leave him. "Don't worry Young Master, I still love you and I promised that I won't leave you."

Jason carried Nico like a newly-wed as he stood. "We better get out of here darling." Nico blushed but Jason couldn't help but to tease. He is finally reunited with his lover. As an added bonus, his lover reciprocates his feelings. His life is complete.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

The police came with Lord Hades and Mayor Zeus. Hazel was glad to finally reunited with her brother. She ran off the limo before it could even come to a stop. She jump towards Nico and threw herself at the boy who was in Jason's arms. 

"Thank you Cousin Grace." She smiled tears in her eyes

Annabeth approached them with Reyna and the gang and gave Jason a pat in the back.

"That was the most action I had since I run the agency." She brushed her nose." Make sure it doesn't happen again Newbie." Reyna smiled at him as well.

Percy and Frank gave them a big hug. Nico for once didn't look so nervous around Percy anymore. HE did however looked surprised when he saw Percy kissing Leo.

"Are they?" Jason just nodded and started laughing. Nico smack him in the chest and make a pouting mouth.

"You can't laugh at your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend eh..." Jason grinned. "I like the sound of that." Jason planted a chaste kiss on Nico's lips in front of everyone.

Gaea had been taken down town by the local police, guarded closely by Zeus. Alcyoneus had been taken in as well for conspiracy in kidnapping and attempted murder of the Ambassador's son.

The Mayor felt a sort of pride by informing the present media reporters that Jason is his son. Lady Hera will not be please.

Lord Hades was the last one to approach them. He couldn't hold his cold person act any more and hugged a much surprise Nico in public.

"Let it be known that I am a man of my words Grace. You can keep your job and I've already come to terms with your relationship with my son." His eyes soften as they landed on a beaming Nico. "I love you son."

When they are back in the limo, Nico asks Jason whether or not he would be staying at Nico's house or at the Mayor's from now on.

"I promised I wont leave you didn't I?" Nico nodded, burrowing his head in Jason's chest. As a form of celebration, Hazel had invited everyone to a sleepover at the mansion much to Lord Hades's disapproval. However wrath by Hazel Lavesque does not seem like a good idea. The ambassador played along. 

All of them rode in the luxurious limo and Leo kept telling stories of how they beat the crap out of Gaea and her men.

"I'll be happy to announce that our rivals will no longer be of concern." Annabeth raised a glass of champagne in the air. "WE are now the top running, in-demand, security agency in the business!!!" 

Everybody cheered.

Jason couldn't ask for better things. Nico is in his arms, now as his lover, Hazel and Frank was happily looking at them, Annabeth drunk to the point of crazyness with Reyna trying to make her sit straight and Percy, Leo and Piper were madly joking.

"I have a surprise for you guys." Hazel whispered at Jason and Nico. They shared a glance and returned to Hazel. "It took me a while to persuade dad but he finally allows it."

"Allows what?"Nico asked.

"Dad allows Jason to stay in your room from now on." Jason blushed.

"Me with Nico? In his bed? Is it okay with you Nico?" Jason flustered.

"I guess so." He muffled. Jason pulled him by the chin and kiss him.

Thank you.

Jason's eyes glistened wit love for the geeky, creepy kid in his arms.

"For goodness sake Hazel." Nico managed to regain his composure. "For a while there I though you're going to announce that you're getting married with Frank"

Hazel smiled sheepishly. They counted to ten and still no shook. No sign of denial. No nothing. Jason smiled wide and Nico's jaw dropped.

"You're too young!!!" Nico abject and they all laugh.

"Hey Nico." Nico stopped arguing with Hazel. "Try focusing on us for now okay?" Jason asked.

"Fine."

"I did promise that I'll guard you with my life."

"And it's a promised you've kept." Nico smiled. That same smile that Jason had yearned for days. 

In this cold and starry night, amidst the quiet city and their ruckus making friends-yup they are all Jason's and Nico's friends-, as an aftermath of a tragedy, Jason came to a decision to ask Nico something important. He had kept something important in his overcoat since he got out of the academy. He had bought it for someone special. Someone whom he had hoped would be the son of Hades.

He pulled out a small box out of his overcoat and smiled. Nico's face reddened when realization struck him.

The limo went silent and the ambassador peered through the rear view mirror.

Everyone looked at Jason in enthusiasm. Leo pretended fainting in Percy's arms and Piper kept giggling. Hazel kept fanning her face with her hand, the other is on her forehead and Frank supported her from fainting. Annabeth and Reyna were already wide eyes grinning.

"Will you be mine forever?" He opened a small box with a stunning gold ring with a delicate onyx stone embedded on it.

Nico's eyes went teary. He didn't knew what to think. But, he didn't need to think. The answer was obvious. It was right at the tip of his tongue.

"Yes." he muttered and the crowd made a a ruckus again.

They were all cheering and congratulating. Hazel started suggesting that they coordinate their weddings on the same date as Hazel's and the group's voices drowned Lord Hades's ranting.

He's finally mine and mine alone. 

Jason thought as he looked up in the sky at the glowing moon.


End file.
